Halloween Event 2018
| requires = Post in event forum. | occupant = NPC:Ghosts | association = NPC:Nervegas Crisis | content = * >Achievements/PAGENAME * >Item:Halloween Event Item/List * >Halloween Event 2K18/Guide * >Halloween Event 2K18/Quotes * >Manga:PAGENAME | appearance = via Announcement(?) }} The Halloween Event 2018, known as Halloween 2k18: Spookfest, was a Gaia Online event. Overview Event explained NPC:Moira with her band, Nervegas Crisis, are set to preform at an event called 'Spookfest', only ghost haunt the area. It is up to the band, and Gaians to cheer them on, to defeat them. Gaians could used the Gaia Shops to earn event items. And for the kickstar event they could donate sums of energy to the Reward tier to receive personal rewards which in turn contributed to the global rewards. Event timeline * Oct 23 - Trick or Treating in shops * Oct 26 - Halloween Sale 2k18 & Tier ** Event landing page released. * Oct 27 - Announcement of event ** Halloween Sale 2k18 * Oct 29 - Server migration; site downtime. ** Continuous issues meant the event was extended.https://www.facebook.com/Gaiaonline/photos/a.135532765285/10155584479760286/?type=3&theater * Oct 31 - Explanation about server migration. * Nov 02 - Even temporarily removed ** Event and zOMG! back online. * Nov 03 - zOMG connection issue fixed * Nov 10 - Trick-or-Treating in zOMG! fixed. * Nov 11 - Announcement of event ending. ** Event ended; forum archived * Nov 12 - Trick-or-Treating in shops returns. Event conclusion Work In Progress Event Tier Global Rewards: * Defeat Bratty - One Down Achievement * Defeat Norman - Giving Spooks the Spook Achievement * Defeat Catty - Ghostly Obliterators Achievement * Defeat Hatty - Poltergeist Pulverizer Achievement Personal Rewards: * Earn 100 cheer points - Nervegas Crisis Fanpack (1 of 4) * Earn 500 cheer points - Jump Starter Achievement * Earn 1000 cheer points - Battery Pack Achievement * Earn 2500 cheer points - Nervegas Crisis Fanpack (2 of 4) * Earn 5000 cheer points - Solarpowered Achievement * Earn 10000 cheer points - Nuclear Plant Achievement * Earn 100 fan power - Nervegas Crisis Fanpack (3 of 4) * Earn 500 fan power - New Fan Achievement * Earn 1000 fan power - Regular Attendee Achievement * Earn 2500 fan power - Nervegas Crisis Fanpack (4 of 4) * Earn 5000 fan power - Super Fan Achievement * Earn 10000 fan power - Fan Before It Was Cool Achievement Event Items Gaia NPC items * Container items * * Other items Human Avatar * * Animal Avatar * * zOMG! items * Gaia Shop items >Map:ShopName * Gaia Achievements Global Rewards: * One Down Achievement - Defeat Bratty * Giving Spooks the Spook Achievement - Defeat Norman * Ghostly Obliterators Achievement - Defeat Catty * Poltergeist Pulverizer Achievement - Defeat Hatty Personal Rewards: * Jump Starter Achievement - Earn 500 cheer points * Battery Pack Achievement - Earn 1000 cheer points * Solarpowered Achievement - Earn 5000 cheer points * Nuclear Plant Achievement - Earn 10000 cheer points * New Fan Achievement - Earn 500 fan power * Regular Attendee Achievement - Earn 1000 fan power * Super Fan Achievement - Earn 5000 fan power * Fan Before It Was Cool Achievement - Earn 10000 fan power Gallery Ev page 2kymd.PNG|Caption Additional info Site feedback Work In Progress Technical issues Site & Forum * Work In Progress Flash space * Work In Progress Trivia * Work In Progress References External links * Landing page Spookfest Announcement forum * * * * * * Event forum * Forum Spookfest * * Other * * * Staff notices * * * * * * * * Category:>EventType